Just Monaca
by Chandelured7
Summary: Monaca spends at least an hour a day holed up in her secret room on the top floor of Towa Hills-a haven filled with pictures of Big Sis Junko. But she already has her own bedroom higher up in the Excalibur... What exactly does she do in there? Takes place during UDG's story, during Chapter 5, as Toko and Komaru are on their way to Towa Hills. Reviews and feedback welcome!


**My first DR fic! Reviews and feedback greatly appreciated! I just played Ultra Despair Girls and finished DR3 recently and loved it, and lately I've been playing V3! I did my best to keep everyone in this fic as close to their canon personality as possible, so let me know how I did and if you enjoyed it!**

* * *

It was time. Monaca's favorite time of the day.

All the other Warriors of Hope were either out of the way or gone for good…and she knew for a fact Komaru and Toko would make their way up here soon. However, she also knew they wouldn't be here for several more hours yet…especially when Nagisa had slowed them down as much as he did. She couldn't feel prouder that he lived up to her expectations.

Masaru, Jataro, Kotoko, Nagisa, even Servant… They were all gone. And it was finally just Monaca that was left.

Just Monaca.

She stood up from her wheelchair, jumping up with joy as she stretched her body, relieved she no longer had to bother pretending to be disabled anymore. With no one around and her plans so close to fruition, she was finally free to use her legs to her heart's content without fear of being exposed as a fraud by her so-called "friends."

A foot kicked her wheelchair aside, hurtling toward the remains of Masaru's memorial shrine, knocking it down. His picture fell over as it crashed loudly, a page of his favorite book falling to the floor.

Monaca's breathing grew heavy, a small, excited smile growing on her face as she clutched her heart, making her way to her secret room. Before she could enter the tunnel ahead, however, a shrill, accented voice stopped her in her tracks.

"'Eeey, Monaca! You headin' toward that secret room of yours? Again?! Geez, for a 12-year-old, you've got some pretty raging hormones, huh?! Hah!"

Kurokuma. She should've expected him to come by and break the mood. He was the only one who knew everything about Monaca's plans, as well as every secret she kept hidden. After all, he was the one that approached her and helped set all this up in the first place—though she'd be more grateful to him if he wasn't such a chatterbox.

Monaca rolled her eyes. This was the last thing she needed right now…but she was used to this. She turned around and greeted him with a polite bow before speaking.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Kurokuma. Could you maybe move my wheelchair somewhere safe, and set up my 'real' bedrooms upstairs? And get me Mr. Togami's room key, too. I might need you to carry me there when I'm done here. It's almost Monaca's naptime, and it doesn't seem like our special guests will be making it up here anytime soon."

Naptime. That was how Monaca always passed it off—and the other Warriors of Hope bought that excuse every time. It wasn't a complete lie, however—every time she found herself spent after her 'activities' in her secret room, she'd sneak her way over to her real bedroom up in the Excalibur if the other kids weren't around, so she can get a good rest—with or without Kurokuma's help.

"Hell yeah! Leave it to me, Monaca! I'll be waitin' for them girlies and have all your preparations set up for you in no time, so don't you worry! You just, uh, have fun in there! Happy fappin' and all that! Fap it up till your crotch starts to hurt! Just don't make too big a mess!" Kurokuma exclaimed, waving her off with a boisterous laugh, luckily letting her go without much trouble. "… Or do! I ain't one to judge how you do your business! Heheh!"

Before he could run his mouth any further, she simply walked away, briskly making her way through the enclosed tunnel that led to her secret room, now that she no longer had any interruptions. After climbing the ladder, she opened the door…

…and let out a gleeful squeal. Slamming her door shut, Monaca stared in awe, drooling at the sight of her private quarters.

Her loins began to ache, craving the sweet touch she grew so accustomed to giving herself at this hour. This could be the last time she gets to do this—getting the chance to indulge in the desires she had become smitten with thanks to Big Sis Junko.

This could be the last time she gets to write in her diary with no one around to disturb her. The last time she gets to rest in her bed, sheltered from the burdens she chose to bear in the name of despair. The last time she gets to see Big Sis Junko plastered all over her walls.

The last time…she'd get to show her love toward her. Her pure, unbridled, shameless love.

Monaca slipped off her shoes, jumping onto the single bed that resided in this room, and stared up at the giant picture of Junko Enoshima's face staring down at her, covering the entire ceiling. All around the walls were various pictures of Junko in various locations with different expressions; some with Monaca, most without. On her left side, a few feet from the door, was a desk and chair where she kept her diary…filled with pages upon pages of lustful worship for the one who saved her from the boredom of her old life.

But Monaca wasn't some brainwashed pig—she joined Junko of her own free will, and loved her of her own free will, in her own special way. Her panties had already grown moist with anticipation seeing her special one all around her, her hand slowly slipping between her legs. Her folds quivered, wet with need as her thoughts began to relax, focusing solely on one person and one person only.

"Big Sis Junko… " Monaca panted, lifting her skirt up, rubbing her fingers against her petals through her black panties, growing darker the more her juices soaked through the fabric. She spread her legs, another hand reaching up to grab her budding breasts, caressing them lovingly while she took in the sights around her. "I wish I could just stay here and do this forever…"

Monaca pulled down her panties, slipping them off and giving them a deep sniff. She pressed them against her face, taking in the scent of her arousal. Her whole body shivered in delight from the smell of her sex, a depraved grin beginning to form before she moved her underwear aside and tugged her skirt as high up as she could, revealing her wet, needy folds.

Two fingers moved down to rub along the outer area of her labia, one finger moving up to circle along her clit. "N-Nnh… Are you watching, Big Sis Junko?" she asked, panting as her body temperature began to rise, her fingers thoroughly rubbing further and further into her inner folds. "Th-The Warriors of Hope miss you…"

" _Monaca_ misses you…"

Her fingers began to pick up speed, both fingers now entering her vagina and thrusting inside her. Monaca had done this many, many times before… Ever since she discovered the pleasure of self-love from Big Sis Junko over a year ago, this feeling had become her biggest reprieve from the hardships of her home life. By now, she knew exactly how to pleasure herself, and feeling these budding urges hit this hard wasn't entirely abnormal—it was only natural for any child to begin exploring their body and become more intimate with themselves at this age…

"But most of all… The one that misses you most of all… The _part of me_ that misses you most of all…"

Monaca's eyes became sunken; her depraved grin widened, her mind growing foggy with lust. She could no longer think about anything else—her fingers spread her folds apart and rapidly pumped in and out of her at a breakneck pace, giggling excitedly as her love nectar flows out of her, lubricating her.

" _...is my private part! Monaca's private part misses you so much, Bis Sis Junko!"_

Her words echoed across the room, along with the sticky, squelching sounds of her fingers pounding against her wet slit. She thrust her hips upward, as if to better expose herself to the giant picture of Junko smiling and staring down at her from above. All the while, her other hand pressed against her budding breasts, rubbing her nipples through her dress. Soft moans were all she could utter now, completely lost in her own pleasure—craving more, her hand forced its way under the top of her dress to feel her bare chest for herself, without anything obstructing it. Her hands refused to stop pleasuring herself, her body trembling as she gave in to her most inner thoughts. The only coherent thought that Monaca could register in this state was one feeling, and one feeling alone:

 _Bliss._

Her release drew near, drool trickling down Monaca's chin and neck, her hips thrusting against her fingers. Her pussy flared with need, throbbing as the intense feeling inside her built up more and more, heating up her whole body… It wasn't long before she could barely contain herself; the excitement of her plans coming so close to fruition, along with her rising hormones, made her feel more pent-up than ever…until…

 _"A-Aaahnnn…!_ _"_

Monaca's climax finally came. Her cum squirt out of her, exploding and bursting from her insides, causing several areas of her bed to get coated with her release. She refused to close her eyes as her inner walls clenched, wanting desperately to look Big Sis Junko in the eye as she came right in front of her. Her eyes went wide as she stared up at the ceiling, where that large portrait of her stared right back. She continued to finger herself, not stopping until every last ounce of pleasure was squeezed out of her pussy. Her entire body shook to the core with absolute bliss; never before had she felt an orgasm this amazing...

It was then her mind went blank from the pleasure. In that very moment, as her body felt the intense waves of pleasure coursing through her, this very pleasure overrode every other thought in her mind; and for several seconds, it felt as if nothing else mattered.

Not hope. Not despair.

Just…this lust. This craving… This feeling… This release…

And she lay there, collapsed on her bed, barely able to move. She was now left panting as she began to recover from her climax, basking in the afterglow of her orgasm. Monaca's lustful smile remained, before she at last took a deep breath to attempt to calm herself down. It was the first time she had managed to ejaculate her cum out the way she did… Such a phenomenon intrigued her. A puddle of the rest of her love nectar lay right under her, between her legs, larger than the rest of the spurts that came out of her that landed farther off.

Staring at her handiwork, satisfied, her vision began to blur, eyes drooping…before she passed out.

Once it was apparent that Monaca had completely blacked out, Kurokuma entered the room, helping put her panties back on…as well as placing the key to Byakuya's room inside them, attached to a key chain, as she requested earlier—the perfect bargaining tool for her two guests, just in case. Though, considering what he just witnessed, he wouldn't put it past her to use that keychain he attached for…'other' reasons, if Monaca ended up waking up in the mood for a 'Round 2', if she still has time.

"Hey, hey, girl… You really made a mess. You really like me that much, huh…?"

This time, however, a different voice spoke from Kurokuma's mouth. A more feminine one…a voice reeking of despair. Junko giggled as she, through Kurokuma's body, picked Monaca up, and began carrying her back upstairs to her real bedroom up on the Excalibur. Figuring it was okay to drop the act with Monaca fast asleep, she continued to muse to herself.

"Oh, well. I can't blame you. I'd rub one out to a picture of me, too. If I could, anyway—not being able to masturbate in this robot body fills me with such despair… I don't even have a crotch."

They soon arrived. In the depths of the Warriors of Hope's airship, the Excalibur, docked on the roof of Towa Hills, a large arena lay before them. Three rooms on different levels were to their right, each with different-colored doors—a red door on the ground, a green door higher up on a ramp just above the red door, and a blue door on an even higher level that can only be accessed through climbing the ladder that led to it. Two of the doors were rigged with Beast Monokumas inside, designed to instantly kill anyone who opened the wrong door.

Monaca was tucked away in the bed inside the topmost room, now sleeping soundly until Komaru and Toko arrive. In her slumber, she could've sworn she heard a familiar voice…

And Kurokuma, meanwhile, sat himself on his throne in the middle of the arena, excitedly awaiting this next turn of events.

"Sleep tight for now, Monaca… And now we'll see whose hope and whose despair will win this time. Puhu… Puhuhuhuhu…"


End file.
